Choices, actions and consequences
by Co-mine
Summary: Choices can come back to haunt people and slowly Delphine is learning this, but can she make the right choices now. Right or wrong, left or right, good or bad. Cophine but there may be angst along the way. Feedback will be much appriciated
1. Chapter 1

There are always choices; left or right, yes or no, black or white. Each choice has a different result and each result different consequences. But, yet, choices are not obvious, results are varied and consequences unpredictable.

Consequences lead to more decisions, that much I have learnt the hard way. The best choice can lead to the worst decision or the worst decision can lead to the best choice. If there is one thing I wish I'd have learnt earlier is that choices of the heart should never be decided with logic of the mind.

* * *

_Une, deux trois_. I count in my mind the laps of the waves as they crash against the rocky walling of the lake. _Quatre, cinq, six._ The rhythmic swash of the waves fill my ears, accompanied by the melodic chirping of the birds. I allow myself to listen to the sounds as I place my arms behind me and arch my back. I close my eyes, shutting off my view of the dull American lake.  
_Sept, huit, neuf_. I imagine the tide flowing over me. Wave after wave, stripping me of all conscious thought.

Flowers line the grass all around me. Fields of reds, yellows and white divided only by the vast expanses of vivid, lush green. I still hear the waves and the sweet birdsong and I know now, _I am home._

_Dix_. The waves stop. Yet from my right I can still hear the birdsong's sweet calls as two figures approach me from either side.

The figure to my left appears dark and mysterious. As I watch I see the vivid green turn to a dull brown under his foot, a darkness which soon spreads. I watch brightness turn to darkness and life turn to as it even manages to turn even the purest white rose to a dark, hopeless grey.

To my right a woman approaches me. Her eyes seem to reflect the very essence of the sunlight whilst maintaining a shimmer across her hazel eyes. Unlike the man, where her feet touch the ground, the green only grows more vivid. A joyous smile plays on her face, much to the happiness of the birds who seemingly grow more vocal. I gaze in her eyes as I feel a smile spreading contagiously across my own face. A smile which fills me with warmth.

My eyes remain affixed to the shimmering hazel orbs as I allow the warmth I feel to grow inside me. A warmth I feel twirling inside me, reaching my every extremity as it fills my very being, my soul et en mon coeur.

Warmth is soon replaced with distantness and love with hate as I feel a bony hand grip my left shoulder, squeezing on it with a firm grip making a shiver reverberate down my spine. My head jolts sharply to the direction of the hand and I feel my eyes being forced to lock into a lifeless gaze with the man. His eyes are filled with nothing more than indifference and hate, emotions which fill me as the world around me swirls into a colorless abyss.

"Delphine?, Delphine?!" I hear a voice shouting but I cannot locate the direction of the calling. "Delphine!" the voice demands as once more I feel hands on my shoulders, not cold like the man's but warm and reassuring like the woman's gaze. I allow my eyelids to flutter open as I feel myself being shook and I find myself gazing once more into the glimmering hazel eyes. "Oh mon dieu!" I hear myself exclaim in confusion as my vision slowly returns to me "Cosima?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'll put another chapter up in 2/3 hours, sorry the first two chapters have been a bit slow but things start to pick up next chapter.  
(And I promise it'll be much much longer (2k+ which will be the standard length for following chapters also)

* * *

"Delphine?" I heard Cosima's voice tugging me back to reality, saving me from the hellish nightmare my dream was about to become. I allow my eyes to take in my surroundings and I find myself back in front of the dull American lake, only to find that now it is not the sun's glare upon it put the silvery moon's shimmer. I look to the moon which takes its place in the centre of the sky as I stare in wonder at the colours which make up the skyline. Pigments of midnight blue blend seamlessly into the greyish mist which spreads across the sky, which conceal the twinkling of the stars which delicately adorn the sky like little drops of glitter.

"Delphine, what the hell?" Cosima asked rhetorically causing my gaze to lower from the sky to lie upon her face "Shit man, you're like a block of ice. How long have you been here?" her voice questioned in a lower, worried tone "Since..." I thought back "About three" I could hear my French accent coming through stronger than usual but my mind still remained elsewhere.  
"Shiiiit, Delphine, are you baked?" she laughed  
"What? No." I denied, the accusation snapping me back to reality  
"Gosh Frenchie, you've just slept here for what, the past 7 hours? I was fricking worried! I rang you like a gazillion times" my hands darted to my side where my phone lay as two numbers illuminate the screen  
"Cosima - Missed call x12" but panic lies my face as I look below it " Unknown number - Midnight, my place. Unless you want it all to come out" Leekie. I shiver, unsure whether it is due to the thought of having to see Leekie or the coldness which I can now feel surging through my body  
"And just what's up with you?" Cosima asked with a reassuring smile upon her face as she perched next to me, plazing a kiss on my cheek.  
"Ahhh, nothing. Just cold" and worried I neglected to add in "I dont know what happened, I must've just been tired I suppose... Shit Cos, 7 hours?"  
"Yup" she responded with a shrug whilst draping her red coat around me  
"Non, Cos... Don't, you'll get cold" I tried to reject the coat but she was having none of it, there was the stern look in her eyes and I knew well enough that you don't argue with the scientist when she gives you that look. "I dont know what it's like over in France but over here passing out in a park is a little strange" she laughed before looking into my eyes "You're staying at mine tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer."  
"OK" I took her hand as she pulled me up, nearly thrown off balance when she gripped me in a tight hug  
"You're an adorable idiot." I heard her mutter into my ear  
"Yeah, but i'm your adorable idiot"

* * *

To see Leekie or not to see Leekie, decisions decisions Delphine.


End file.
